Modern data networks may allow a client device to access one or more resources on a network. In certain situations, a client device may attempt to access sensitive resources, such as resources on a corporate network. For example, a client device may attempt to access a file server containing corporate financial data, such as sales records for a company.
Operators of networks containing sensitive information may wish to restrict network access unless devices meet certain requirements. For example, a network operator may not want client devices accessing financial data unless the client devices are protected with antivirus software and are running personal firewall software. The network operator may wish to use a number of different network policies to control access to a number of different resources on a network. Implementing a number of network policies may cause network administration and network policy enforcement to become very complex. As a result, the network operator may not be able to implement a desired number of policies in the network. Failure to implement adequate network policies may allow a client device to access resources that the client device should not be able to access.
Network operators may benefit from techniques that allow network policies to be implemented efficiently.